


Уголек

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Howl's Moving Castle [2]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Missing Scene, Multi, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Возле очага в Ходячем замке стоят два стула, на спинках которых вырезаны буквы: на одном - "Х", на другом - "С". Откуда взялись эти стулья и кому они изначально предназначались? Хотела бы Софи это знать...





	Уголек

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора: "Написано по ключу: "Моя жена, если б только она у меня была, двадцать раз рисковала остаться вдовой! Но, к счастью, мессир, я не женат, и скажу вам прямо - счастлив, что не женат!"

***  
Из ванной по всем этажам и закоулкам Ходячего замка растекался сильный и очень возбуждающий аромат жимолости. Сегодня Хаул явно был настроен игриво. Очень хотелось пойти прямо туда, к нему, но увы… Вода гасит огонь, как тьма гасит свет звезд. Поэтому ванная – единственное место в замке, где Хаул для него недоступен. Хотя оба они – и он сам, и Хаул – иногда очень об этом сожалеют.

Да, противостоять воде ему не дано. Хотя в остальном он способен на многое: будучи воплощенным огнем, не обжигать Хаула в секунды легких прикосновений и в часы сплетения их тел; улавливать настроение Хаула вплоть до мельчайших оттенков – и реагировать на это цветными всполохами своей шевелюры; а главное, оставаться невидимым для всех, кроме Хаула…

Впрочем, иногда ему очень хотелось, наоборот, быть видимым для всех. И поражать воображение смертных тем, какая они с Хаулом красивая пара. Двое прекрасных юношей, один с золотыми волосами, другой с ярко-рыжими, один в голубом (ну, может, в синем или фиолетовом, смотря по настроению), другой – всегда в красном. А в остальном они одинаковые. Рост, фигура, черты лица, оттенок кожи, цвет глаз…

Да, у них одинаковые лица. А люди боятся такой сильной схожести. Наверное, оно и к лучшему, что смертные не могут его видеть (за исключением волшебников, а их он тут, кроме Хаула, не встречал). Не для их глаз такой союз. Не понравилась бы им такая пара, и не только странной, потрясающей, какой-то нечеловеческой схожестью этих двух. Он ведь был не властен изменить не только свою внешность, идентичную внешности Хаула, но и свой пол – насколько уместно вообще говорить об этом применительно к демону. А смертные не любят однополые союзы, и это естественно. Те, кто не способны жить вечно, обязаны стремиться к продолжению рода. Ради всех таких, как они сами, и ради самих себя. Воспроизведение себе подобных – великая иллюзия бессмертия для тех, кто его лишен от природы.

Тогда, несколько лет назад, когда юный Хаул пожалел его, падающего с небес, и согрел теплом своей груди, впустив его в свое сердце в прямом и переносном смысле слова, он поначалу дрожал от страха. Тьма Портхавенских топей, казалось, готова пожрать их с Хаулом безвозвратно. Ведь даже демоны смертны (хорошо, что люди об этом не знают!).

Но Хаул горячо дохнул на него и ласково сказал:

\- Эй, оживай! Зря я тебя спасал, что ли?         

И тогда он, окончательно возвращаясь к жизни, игриво ответил:  
  
\- Наверное, зря. Ведь теперь я навсегда останусь с тобой.

Он ожидал смущения, но восторженный и самоуверенный мальчишка с энтузиазмом ответил:  
  
\- Вот и отлично!

И понес его домой. Что ж, нет худа без добра. Он лишился вечности, но теперь у него был свой дом. И свой человек.

На следующее утро они с Хаулом проснулись в его постели. Постель была холодной. Как и весь замок. Но сам Хаул был теплый, даже разгоряченный от сна.

\- Почему у тебя так холодно? – удивленно спросил демон, переливаясь сгустком огня возле его груди. – Тут что, нет очага?  

\- Есть. Но мне лень собирать для него хворост на Пустоши.   

\- Ну, так купи дров на рынке…

\- Для этого нужны деньги.

\- А у тебя с деньгами не ахти, да?

\- Вовсе нет, – беззаботно улыбнулся Хаул. – Я волшебник, и неплохо зарабатываю. Но мне жаль тратить деньги на отопление. Да и на рынок ходить лень.

Демон огляделся по сторонам. По спальне тут и там были разбросаны красивые наряды, дорогая обувь, на туалетном столике стояли огромные флаконы парфюма. На стене висела роскошная, богато отделанная гитара. В общем, было понятно, на что предпочитает тратить деньги этот парень.

\- И что, тебе совсем-совсем не холодно? – спросил он Хаула.

\- Нет. По мере надобности я наколдовываю тепло для согревания своего тела. А согревать все остальное в этом помещении совершенно не обязательно.

Демон ничего не ответил, подивившись про себя столь бездумной растрате магической энергии. Ничего, скоро Хаулу станет теплее... Ему не терпелось показаться своему человеку в своем новом облике.

И вот они стоят друг перед другом – двое абсолютно одинаковых юношей, несхожие только по одежде и цвету волос.

\- Почему ты так похож на меня? – спрашивает Хаул, недоуменно хлопая длинными черными ресницами. Ресницы он почему-то не красит. Наверное, так смотрится более эффектно.

\- Я – падающая звезда, дух вселенского огня. Я принимаю форму того, с кем остаюсь.

\- А если бы я тебя не поймал, кем бы ты стал? – с любопытством спрашивает Хаул.      

\- Тьмой, – коротко отвечает демон, полыхнув пурпуром шевелюры.

Хаул смущенно хмурится и, чтобы перевести тему разговора, шутливо спрашивает:

\- Кстати, а почему ты – парень? Девушкой можешь стать? Я бы за тобой поухаживал…

\- Я же сказал, – терпеливо поясняет демон, – я принимаю форму того, с кем остаюсь. Но ты все равно можешь за мной поухаживать, если хочешь…  
  
Хаул весело смеется. Демон немного обескуражен. Даже этот, не самый глупый из смертных, так ограничен в своих взглядах! Разбивая женские сердца направо и налево, он фактически все же идет по пути, который предназначен большинству смертных – по пути воспроизведения себе подобных. Несмотря на то, что собственный ребенок – это последнее, что сейчас нужно в жизни этому парню.  
  
Ну ничего, дайте срок – и Хаул поймет, что такое любовь, не знающая границ. Он ему объяснит. Он сумеет разжечь его душу. А пока что нужно начать с малого – разжечь очаг. Жилище без огня выглядит отвратительно. Конечно, демоны не нуждаются ни в каком комфорте, в том числе и в отоплении, но надо немного повоспитывать этого лентяя.

\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, – тихонько говорит он Хаулу, который хлопочет над завтраком, – но если ты не разожжешь очаг, я вскоре умру. Ты же не для этого меня спасал, правда?

Побледневший Хаул вылетает за дверь и вскоре возвращается с маленькой вязанкой дров.

\- Пока хватит? – спрашивает он с тревогой.

\- Да, – отвечает довольный демон, пряча улыбку под спадающими на лицо длинными огненными кудрями. – Но ты должен будешь следить, чтобы у меня всегда была пища. Иначе я долго не протяну. Я же не ты, мне человеческая пища ни к чему. Мне дрова нужны.

\- Будут тебе дрова! Сколько хочешь! – уверенно говорит волшебник, и демон с удовлетворением отмечает нотки ответственности в его голосе. Кажется, с этим парнем можно рассчитывать на надежное будущее. А ведь сразу и не скажешь – на первый взгляд разгильдяй еще тот.

\- Послушай, а как тебя зовут? – вдруг спохватывается Хаул. – Или у вас не бывает имен? Извини, если вопрос немного бестактный…  
  
\- Почему это не бывает? Они у нас есть. Изначально данные всем нам. Меня, например, зовут Сифер. А точнее, Каль Сифер.

\- Си-ифер… – тянет Хаул, словно пробуя на вкус это слово. – Красиво! А что означает это имя?

\- Ничто.

\- А, прости… Я думал, что у него есть значение.

\- Я и говорю: есть. Оно означает «Ничто». Нуль. Исходник. Первоисточник. Великое ничто.

\- А «Каль» – это твое второе имя?

\- Нет. Говоря вашим языком, это скорее фамилия. Так зовемся все мы – небесные демоны огня, которых вы, люди, называете звездами. 

\- Это слово тоже что-то значит?

\- Разумеется! Оно означает «Легкий».

\- Значит, ты, получается…

\- Да, я – «Легчайшее ничто». Очень подходит тому, кто умеет менять форму, не так ли?

\- Хм… – Хаул задумывается. – Слушай, Сифер, а почему ты не полностью похож на меня? Волосы у тебя рыжие, одежда – красная…

\- Я принимаю форму того, с кем остаюсь. Но я не могу поменять свой цвет, свою суть… Понимаешь?

\- Кажется, понимаю… – тихо говорит Хаул. – Знаешь, а это хорошо! Ты необычный. И ты мне очень нравишься…

Демон играет огненно-оранжевыми бликами в шевелюре, безмолвно давая понять, что принял к сведению этот важный факт. Хаул протягивает ему руку, и Сифер осторожно пожимает ее. Хаул удивленно смотрит на него.  
  
\- Да, – улыбается ему Сифер. – Я тебя не обжигаю, потому что люблю. Я всегда буду тебя согревать…

Даже сейчас, спустя годы, Сиферу было приятно вспоминать тот давний разговор, с которого у них все и началось.  
  
Жимолостью повеяло еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что дальше уже просто некуда. Хлопнула наверху дверь ванной. Наконец-то! Хаул, сияющий, как летняя заря, спускался по лестнице. От его красоты могло бы захватить дух, но демоны не умеют дышать. Поэтому Сифер только сказал:  
  
\- Сегодня ты прекрасен, как демон…

И Хаул счастливо засмеялся в ответ, медленно спускаясь к нему. Скрип деревянных ступеней показался Сиферу самым прекрасным звуком на свете.   
  
***  
В то холодное июньское утро Хаул, вставший на удивление рано, собрался в лавку.

-  У меня куча заказов, – пояснил он Сиферу. – Надо все успеть. Вот я и встал пораньше… Хочу сходить за продуктами – и сразу засесть за работу, когда вернусь. Но ты еще поспи, если хочешь.

\- Не-е-ет… – сытым, довольным голосом протянул Сифер с постели. – Я лучше в очаге подожду.

Это был их маленький ритуал. Когда Хаул уходил куда-то днем и мог вернуться не один, а с заказчиком (а также в тех случаях, когда очередной портхавенский или столичный  клиент стучался в дверь дома волшебника), Сифер прикидывался огнем в очаге. Почти обычным. Но если внимательно приглядеться, у этого огня можно было различить глаза, рот и пышную шевелюру. 

\- Не понимаю, – сказал ему как-то Хаул. – Если никто, кроме меня, тебя все равно не видит, к чему заботиться о маскировке? Не лучше ли тебе оставаться просто невидимым?

\- А может быть, я хочу, чтобы меня увидели? Такое тебе в голову не приходило, а? – лукаво улыбаясь, ответил демон. 

Другое дело, когда Хаул уходил по ночам, иногда прихватив свою гитару. Такое случалось, и довольно часто. Волшебник говорил, что это вызовы по серьезным заказам, но никогда не брал демона с собой, как бы настойчиво тот ни предлагал ему свою помощь. Сифер подозревал, что Хаул во время таких отлучек на самом деле встречается с дамами – несмотря на горячие отношения с ним, Сифером, молодой обаятельный волшебник ничуть не утратил в округе своей репутации сердцееда. Но верить в такое Сиферу все же не хотелось.

Ночами он ждал Хаула не в очаге, а сидя на его стуле. Да, у них уже были свои стулья, именные. Два простых деревянных стула, сработанных портхавенским столяром – больше надежные, чем красивые. На спинке одного из них Хаул собственноручно вырезал букву «Х», а на спинке другого – букву «С». В ожидании Хаула Сифер по ночам усаживался на стул с буквой «Х». Это была его маленькая счастливая примета: когда Хаула нет дома, сидеть на его стуле, а не на своем. Чтобы он побыстрее вернулся домой.

После одной такой отлучки, когда Хаул вернулся утром помятый, уставший, но при этом страшно довольный, Сифер сказал ему:

\- Когда ты женишься…

Он не успел договорить – Хаул громко расхохотался и воскликнул:

\- Я? Женюсь? Ты с ума сошел, дружище! У меня опасная работа, и если бы у меня появилась жена, она рисковала бы рано остаться вдовой! Да и зачем мне брак? Кому нужны эти якобы нерушимые узы, эти договоры о верности, которые люди все равно нарушают сплошь и рядом? Дороже всего на свете – свобода! Только в ней – истина…

\- Нет. Истина – в любви, – непривычно серьезным, даже грустным голосом ответил демон, и Хаул удивленно воззрился на него. – Но помни: когда ты женишься, я все равно буду с тобой. Мы – единое целое. Ты – мое сердце, а я – твое. Я навсегда притворюсь простым огнем в очаге, но все равно буду рядом.

\- Но я не женат, и слава богу! – заявил Хаул. – Брось хандрить, Сифер! Что с тобой такое? Погляди, что я принес – шикарный мясной пирог! Меня угостили… Ой, то есть, я купил его вечером в лавке.

Сифер отвел его руку с протянутым пирогом:

\- Хаул, мне не нужна человеческая пища. Я питаюсь дровами. Но я понимаю, что тебе хочется угощать кого-то себе подобного… Придет день, и ты захочешь жениться. И когда-нибудь ты захочешь иметь ребенка.

Волшебник посмотрел на него в упор, открыл рот и снова закрыл, так ничего и не сказав. А потом круто развернулся и потопал вверх по лестнице.  
  
Сифер, чеканя каждое слово, сказал ему вслед:

\- Когда ты женишься, я возьму на хранение твое сердце. Чтобы его никто не сумел разбить. А тебе оставлю свое сердце. Это будет просто уголек, но он будет принадлежать только тебе.

Шаги наверху на несколько секунд затихли, затем возобновились. Коротко тренькнули струны гитары. Хлопнула дверь спальни. Наступила тишина.

Сейчас, вспоминая тот давний разговор, Сифер беспокойно заворочался в очаге. Прошло уже полтора года, а Хаул вроде как действительно не задумывается о делах матримониальных. Но чем дальше идет время, тем выше вероятность того, что это все-таки произойдет. Углубившийся в свои мысли Сифер аж всколыхнулся от неожиданности, когда к очагу склонился Хаул, держа в руке кошелек:

\- Я пошел, Сифер! Смотри, без меня никому не открывай!  
  
Это была их постоянная шутка. Хаул частенько прохаживался по поводу того, что в доме катастрофически не хватает еще одной пары рук, чтобы бесперебойно принимать заказы в отсутствие волшебника. Сифер, мол, не может показаться людям иначе как в форме сгустка огня – но зачем же так пугать клиентов? Демон охотно смеялся этой шутке. Но при мысли о том, что в их с Хаулом Ходячем замке может поселиться кто-то еще, ему становилось не по себе.

\- Пока! – крикнул от порога Хаул.

Сифер хотел было ответить, но не успел: вслед за щелканьем переключателя и скрипом отворяющейся двери послышался какой-то глухой стук, тихий, сквозь зубы, матерок Хаула и его же изумленный возглас:

\- Ты кто?!

Заспанный полудетский голос отозвался:  
  
\- Я – Майкл, сэр…

\- Тебя родители прислали? С заказом?

\- У меня нет родителей, сэр. Я просто ночевал у вас на пороге... Извините.

Наступила пауза. Сифер максимально вытянул шею – что было очень трудно, когда он находился в форме огня в очаге – и увидел, что возле входной двери рядом с волшебником стоит высокий (едва ли не ростом с самого Хаула) тощий подросток в грязной, запыленной одежде.

\- Значит, своего дома у тебя тоже нет? – спросил Хаул ровным голосом.

\- Не-а, – тихо ответил мальчишка. – Да вы не беспокойтесь, я уже ухожу…

Он двинулся было прочь, но Хаул схватил его за плечо и втолкнул внутрь.

\- Погоди. Я сейчас схожу за хлебом, а ты подожди меня тут.

Когда за Хаулом закрылась входная дверь, парнишка начал оглядываться по сторонам. Потрогал череп на столе, потаращился на пучки трав, висящие на стене, на горшочки с ингредиентами зелий на полках… Наконец он подошел к очагу.

\- Привет! – сказал Сифер и приготовился наслаждаться испугом мальчишки. Но тот с интересом уставился на него и вежливо отозвался:

\- Здравствуйте! А вы кто?

\- Я – Каль Сифер. Демон огня.

\- Очень приятно, э-э-э… сэр. А я – Майкл.

\- И что же вас привело к нам, дитя мое?

\- Меня отовсюду гнали. Не разрешали ночевать в лодках и на порогах домов. А отсюда никто не гнал. Ну, вот я и ночую у вас на пороге. Уже третью ночь подряд.

\- А как вы оказались в таком положении? – спросил Сифер и тут же пожалел об этом: на него одна за другой упали три соленые капли. Мальчишка плакал, стоя у очага и утирая лицо грязной рукой. 

\- Отец погиб в прошлом году… во время шторма… Мама умерла месяц назад. Меня выставили из дома – нечем было платить. Вот я и… Ой, вы извините, что я плачу, господин Кальцифер.

\- Ну, ну, поплачьте, дитя мое,– ответил Сифер, морщась от портхавенского акцента сироты, исказившего его имя. – Только чуточку подальше от меня, ладно? Во-от так. Присядьте на тот стул. На стул, говорю! Ладно, если хотите, можно и на пол. Я вам сейчас кое-что расскажу…

Когда Хаул, нагруженный продуктами, вошел в дом, Майкл сладко спал на теплых плитках пола перед очагом под песенку огненного демона:

Я – ветер, дующий в теплой ночи.  
Пускай хранят тебя звезд лучи!  
На самой трудной из всех дорог  
Найдешь от счастья ключи…

\- Ну что – пусть остается? – кивнув на мальчишку, спросил Хаул у Сифера.

\- А что с ним делать… – отозвался тот. – Не гнать же парня обратно на улицу. В этом весь ты. Меня подобрал с неба, его – с земли… Вот только мне теперь из очага вылезать, наверное, почти не придется. Как думаешь, сможет он привыкнуть к другому моему облику? Тому, который почти человеческий?

Хаул, нарезавший хлеб за столом, оставил свое занятие и растерянно посмотрел на Сифера:

\- В каком смысле – привыкнуть? Разве он сможет увидеть тебя таким?  
  
\- Разумеется, – невозмутимо ответил огненный демон. – Он же волшебник.      

 

***  
Дело шло к полуночи. Софи сидела на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, и не отрываясь смотрела на дверь сквозь просвет в перилах. Спина заболела от напряженной позы. Ногу свело судорогой. Софи поменяла позу и, склонившись к перилам, устало прислонилась виском к деревянной балясине.

Хаула все не было. Где же он? Что с ним? Некоторые из его приключений, которые он называл бесцветным словом «дела», бывали довольно опасными. И каждый раз она переживала за него, проклиная его скрытность и безалаберность. Чертовски неудачное сочетание качеств! Именно в этом причина того, что она каждый раз вот так ждет мужа и не спит, порой до утра! Он никогда не говорил, куда уходит, и никогда не делился тем, где был – даже если возвращался раненым (бывало и такое).

В глубине души Софи порой ненавидела короля, который посылает Хаула на самые опасные задания, ничуть не заботясь о безопасности своего придворного волшебника. Право же, королю не помешало бы стать немного дальновиднее и не разбрасываться такими ценными кадрами!  
  
Софи как раз мысленно призывала очередные кары небесные на голову его величества, когда Кальцифер капризно протрещал снизу:

\- Софи! Ты что опять туда забилась, как мышка в уголок? Посиди со мной. Я ведь тоже переживаю за него…

У Софи не хватило духу отказать огненному демону, хотя ей очень не нравилось сидеть у огня в такие тревожные часы. Огонь – это свет, это радость. В ее сознании он был связан с теми счастливыми вечерами, которые они проводили вместе, в кругу семьи – они с Хаулом, Кальцифер и, конечно, их ворчливая, но ласковая старушка, которую когда-то называли Ведьмой Пустоши... Иногда заходили и Майкл с Мартой, и тогда становилось совсем весело и шумно. Но такие вечера, как сегодня, Софи предпочитала проводить в полумраке лестницы, таившейся в углу.

Она нехотя поднялась, распрямила затекшие ноги и стала медленно спускаться, опустив голову. У огня стояли два стула. Для нее и для Хаула. Остальные стулья выставлялись в центр комнаты по мере необходимости, когда приходили гости. Но эти два стула были только для них. Более того, они были именные! На их фигурных спинках были вырезаны буквы. На одном – «Х», на другом – «С». Это при каждом взгляде на них неизменно грело душу Софи, хотя она точно знала, что это никак не связано с ней. Их с Хаулом инициалы уже имелись на стульях, когда она, Софи, впервые появилась в Ходячем замке.

Однажды, вскоре после свадьбы, она спросила у Хаула, что означают эти буквы. Он смущенно засмеялся, дернул плечом и сказал, что не знает точно – он купил эти стулья несколько лет назад на домашней распродаже в Портхавене. Должно быть, сказал он, это инициалы прежних владельцев. Затем поднял на нее взгляд, в котором плескалось какое-то странное выражение, и отчетливо произнес:  
  
\- Но сейчас я верю, что это было не просто так. Это было предсказание, что в моей жизни появишься ты.

Он крепко обнял ее. Софи прильнула к нему, но тут же взвизгнула от неожиданности: за ее спиной Кальцифер пыхнул жаром, сильно затрещал поленьями и осыпал ее юбку снопом искр. Спешно вырвавшись из объятий Хаула, Софи стала отряхивать подол и негодующе простонала, увидев, что в двух местах юбку прожгло искрами, причем довольно заметно. А ведь это было ее новое домашнее платье, купленное всего лишь неделю назад!

Хаул, глянув на Софи, которая готова была вот-вот расплакаться от сожаления по поводу платья, пробормотал себе под нос заклинание, легонько махнул рукой в сторону жены и спросил как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Софи, в чем дело?

\- Моя юбка… – простонала безутешная Софи.

\- Софи, дорогая моя, прошу прощения! – негромком проскрипел Кальцифер, полыхнув зелеными языками пламени, что означало у него выражение крайнего стыда и раскаяния. – Я тут вздремнул маленько… Ну и чихнул спросонок, очень неудачно… Прости.

\- Но в чем, собственно, дело? – настаивал Хаул, обращаясь к Софи.

\- Мне юбку прожгло…  – прошептала Софи.

\- Где именно? – продолжал любопытствовать Хаул. – Покажи.

Софи слегка приподняла подол, демонстрируя ему пострадавший домашний наряд.

\- Вот здесь и здесь… – начала было она, но осеклась: на юбке не было ни одной дырочки! Потрясенная, она подняла глаза на Хаула, а тот обнял ее и, улыбаясь, сказал:  
  
\- Паникерша ты у меня…

Софи, уткнувшись в грудь Хаулу, не видела, как Кальцифер состроил волшебнику пристыженную рожицу, а тот, в свою очередь, сначала притворно нахмурил в ответ брови, а затем подмигнул огненному демону.

Софи вспомнила этот случай сейчас, усаживаясь на стул с буквой «Х». Это была ее маленькая счастливая примета: когда Хаула нет дома, сидеть на его стуле, а не на своем. Чтобы он побыстрее вернулся домой.

Но Софи редко пользовалась этой приметой. Сидеть на стуле несколько часов подряд, когда так хочется спать, было довольно тяжело – на лестнице в этом плане было не в пример удобнее. К тому же Софи однажды упала со стула, когда заснула во время такого вот ночного «дежурства». Было не столько больно, сколько обидно. Будучи превращенной в старуху, она могла часами преспокойно дремать на одном из таких стульев, а сейчас, стоило ей заснуть как следует, как проснулась на полу, под взглядом оторопевшего Кальцифера…  Кстати, другая старушка – та, настоящая, что сейчас вовсю храпела наверху – категорически не советовала ей ждать Хаула ночами.

\- Только красу молодую портить… – прошамкала она, глядя на Софи с упреком. – От бессонных ночей цвет лица портится и морщины появляются. А мужчины все равно наших жертв не ценят. Если уж не спать из-за него всю ночь, так разве что на пару с ним самим! И не на стуле, а в постели! С наслаждением и комфортом!  
  
Сама старушка явно знала толк в комфорте: она никогда не засыпала на неудобном стуле и не ленилась подниматься для сна в свою спаленку с уютной кроватью – что ночью, что днем. 

В общем, Софи решила: никаких ночных бдений на стуле! Тем более сейчас. Ведь несколько дней назад она объявила Хаулу, что у них будет ребенок – и увидела бескрайнее счастье в его глазах. Ей нужно беречь себя – так сказал Хаул. Она посидит с Кальцифером минут пятнадцать, развлечет его беседой (да и сама приглушит тревогу в душе), а потом вернется в свой уютный «уголок для переживаний» на лестнице. Но Кальцифер сегодня был явно не расположен болтать. Зато от него шел такой приятный жар… Софи сама не заметила, как глаза ее закрылись. Во сне ей становилось все жарче, и она все быстрее проваливалась в глубины сновидений.    
  
Рядом раздался негромкий хриплый кашель. Софи вздрогнула и приоткрыла глаза. Сколько она спала – десять минут, полчаса? Нет, кажется, она всё еще спит… А иначе как объяснить вот это? Софи почти без удивления заметила, что на соседнем стуле сидит Хаул. Но это был какой-то странный Хаул. С рыжими волосами и весь в красном. Хаул никогда в жизни не покрасил бы волосы в такой цвет! И в красное никогда бы не вырядился – особенно при рыжей шевелюре. Уж в чем-чем, а в отсутствии вкуса ее мужа нельзя было упрекнуть. Эстетический вкус Хаула по своей безупречности мог поспорить с его же внешностью, манерами и колдовскими умениями.  
  
Софи, боясь шелохнуться, искоса глядела на странного Хаула, но тут раздался звук переключателя на двери. Хаул пришел! Погодите, а это тогда кто? Софи моргнула, а когда вновь открыла глаза, то на соседнем стуле никого не было, только на сиденье посверкивала какая-то искорка… Но Софи было не до того, чтобы разгадывать сновидения – она стрелой помчалась к входной двери, попутно отметив, что часы на стене показывают без четверти три часа ночи. Значит, она проспала почти три часа!

Хаул пришел довольный, хотя и очень уставший. Он подхватил ее на руки и закружил по комнате. А когда отпустил ее, и они двинулись к очагу, Софи, пододвигая Хаулу его стул, вдруг заметила на своем стуле какой-то черный комочек. Хаул плюхнулся на стул и блаженно прикрыл глаза, а Софи наклонилась и осторожно взяла комочек. Он был легкий, черный и пачкал ей пальцы. Это был уголек.

Удивленная Софи небрежно швырнула уголек в очаг, но немного не добросила, и он упал на пол. «Ничего, завтра мне все равно делать генеральную уборку», – подумала хозяйка Ходячего замка, направляясь к плите, чтобы поставить чайник. За ее спиной Хаул, с наслаждением потянувшись, зевнул и протянул ноги к огню. Под его каблуком хрустнул, рассыпаясь, уголек.

В очаге раздался шумный вздох.    
  
  
2018


End file.
